


Together Until Dawn

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The night before their final battle, Estelle and Rita find themselves struggling to sleep. Both are frightened of what this battle may bring. However, they will always be able to comfort one another and be reassured that everything will be all right.





	Together Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Ristelle drabble, being as they honestly deserve all the love in the world. This is inspired by another prompt, from this post: https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/184320891141/drabble-requests
> 
> I have used "It's not morning yet." I hope you enjoy!

Joyous times can seem as though they are fading away when fear corrupts your heart.

It isn’t as though these times are small, either. There are so, _so_ many moments that Estelle and Rita cherish deeply. A vast number of smiles, delightful laughter which resounds in their ears even months later. Gentle teasing, soft embraces, and eventually, during a moment of desperation, their first kiss.

Rita regretted it the moment she joined their lips together. She had cursed herself for not taking hold of her emotions better, for reading all the signs wrong, that she overstepped boundaries and caused Estelle to hate her.

Regret which washed away the moment that Estelle brought her lips straight back to her own. How those lips can feel so delicate, yet also kiss her with an unexpected force through Estelle’s own desperation, Rita still does not know to this day.

The two are a match made in Heaven. Soulmates, if you will. It means that there are countless memories which they hold dear to their hearts. No matter what happens to either of them, nothing will break those memories. They will always remain.

Fear takes over nevertheless. These cherished recollections of their lives are tainted by this fear and by all the negatives which have happened. The countless times that Estelle has fallen victim to the title she did not ask for, all the suffering that the two of them and the rest of the party have gone through; they truly have been through a lot together.

The end is near. And it’s impossible to say if this end simply means an end to the world’s destruction, or if it also means the end to one of their lives.

Estelle watches Rita with eyes of concern. The two have not gone to bed yet, despite how it is already the early hours of the morning. Yuri is likely to nag similarly to a mother. Both have the same uneasiness, however, which causes them to stay awake this way. Yet it is far more apparent in Rita, who currently stands by the window, arms folded as she stares out into the night.

“Rita,” Estelle says quietly, so much so that she wonders if Rita hears her. Yet she does, apparent in the subtle movement of her body. No response is given for a few silent moments.

Before finally, Rita says, “Are you not scared of what’s going to happen?”

Her voice sounds a little distant, as though she is uncertain if anyone stands on the same ground as her. Wondering if she is the only one who has to deal with these emotions.

“Absolutely,” says Estelle. “We all are. But I also don’t think we have anything to fear.”

“But how can you think that way?” Rita turns, the edge of her face illuminated by moonlight. “Look at how much has happened to you already. What if you get hurt? What if I lose you again? I don’t …”

Rita breathes out, facing the window again, not wanting Estelle to see her pained expression or how she swears tears will form at any moment. “I’m just worried.”

“I am too. I promise you’re not alone.”

Estelle slides off their bed, making her way over to Rita. Her hand places itself on Rita’s shoulder, using it to gently ease the other girl around. Slowly, Estelle leans down to place her lips against Rita’s. The latter’s eyes remain open for a moment, glistening from threatening tears, before they close, kissing those perfect lips straight back.

How can a kiss seem to settle all her worries, yet add a newfound horror all at once; that she’ll no longer be able to feel Estelle’s lips on her own?

Rita lowers down from her toes steadily, taking her lips from Estelle’s. Her heart aches over how beautiful Estelle looks in this moonlight, as does Estelle’s when she appreciates the same beauty in Rita.

“Sorry,” says Rita, chuckling humourlessly. “After all _you’ve_ been through, I certainly have no right to go about saying all this.”

Estelle shakes her head. “It’s okay. I understand how you feel, I really do. But nothing is going to happen to me — to any of us, for that matter.” Her tender hands brush Rita’s hair behind both of her ears. “You wouldn’t let it, right? You’re too stubborn.”

A light, genuine laugh finds Rita. “Yeah. You’re not wrong.”

“Then I know that we’ll all be okay. You’re not the only stubborn one in the group.”

Rita’s eyes close as Estelle lowers down to place a kiss down on top of her head. Holding her hands over the back of Estelle’s, she welcomes the lips which return to Rita’s right after this kiss. A little deeper, more passionate, fuelled by a combination of fear and determination to get through this unharmed.

“I’ll always protect you,” says Rita as their kiss breaks once again. Estelle smiles, running her thumb over Rita’s cheek.

“I know you will. And now I’m back with you all, I can protect you as well.”

Neither move from their spot by the window for several minutes, simply unable to resist kissing the other, to feel her hold, to remember what exactly they are fighting for.

“I don’t want this to end,” says Rita when the two finally settle back into bed. Estelle smiles, bringing the smaller body closer to her own, resting her chin on top of Rita’s head.

“It doesn’t have to,” she says, her fingers trailing circles on Rita’s back. “It’s not morning yet.”

“You’re not suggesting that we stay awake?” Rita asks with amusement. Estelle hums.

“Maybe not _all_ night. But for a little longer. We’re going to have all our lives to do this, but I want to appreciate every moment.”

The words makes Rita’s smile grow. Her head buries itself in Estelle’s chest, bringing her a little closer.

They will fall asleep before long, but for now, they listen to each other’s soft breaths and the beating of their hearts.


End file.
